


Praise Bee!

by reaperlove



Series: Beesus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Church of Beesus, Cults, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, praise be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: After Cas survived a plane crash, he's searching for a little peace and spiritual guidance. And who is Dean to deny him that wish? But why on earth did it have to be this weird bee cult?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic can be read as a stand alone without a problem, but is technically a sequel to [Impact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6429436).
> 
> This was part of the [cas-one-week-writer's challenge](http://oneweekwriterschallenge.tumblr.com) and has previously been posted on [tumblr](https://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/post/142641096538/praise-beesus). Thanks again to the wonderful [bloodandcream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream) for the Beesus prompt for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Dean would do anything for Cas, he really would. After the plane crash, after he’d watched Cas die on the operating table and spend weeks at his bedside without knowing if he’d ever come back from his coma, he cherished every moment they spend together. But this, this was a tough one.

 

“Cas, come on, you don’t owe these people jack squad. I’d rather go to another “sock knitting for freedom” workshop. Hey, that SLAP thing sounded like fun.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and got a disapproving squint in return.

 

“It’s SLAT, Sleeping Against Atomic Weapon Testing and it’s a very serious cause.”

 

Dean threw his arms up in defeat, he knew it was pointless to argue with Cas once he’d set his mind on something. Some strange ass missionaries had made him trade his first class seat in the front against one in the back of the plane and that had saved his life. Everybody else had died either on impact or during the fire when the plane had crashed. 

 

They were still sitting in Dean’s Impala and he was more than ready to drive the six hours back to their apartment without ever looking back. He just wasn’t sure if this whole redemption trip was healthy for Cas. It’s been a year now since the accident and yes, their relationship had turned around 180 degrees to the better, but Cas was still recovering from his injuries and the subsequent bouts of depression. PTSD, survivor’s guilt, you name it. He leaned over for a chaste kiss and pulled Cas in for a hug. The older man melted into the touch.

 

“If you really want to do this, you know I’m all in, babe.” Dean sometimes still expected Cas to flinch from his use of endearments or open display of affection, like he used to for so many years, but he just hugged him back and didn’t let go. “I promised to stay, so, uhm, you know.”

 

Cas kissed his neck and dammit if that wasn’t a turn on. But Cas pulled away and straightened his shirt, one hand already on the door handle. 

 

“I know, Dean and I also know that you’re worried. But I’m fine. I just really need to do this.”

 

Dean searched his face for any signs of distress and when he didn’t find one, he took Cas’s hand.

 

“Okay, I might not fully get it,” he kissed Cas’s forehead, just because he could, “or approve of it, but yeah, okay. Just let me know when you don’t feel fine anymore. And as soon as you start buzzing or some weird shit like that, I’ll haul your ass out of here faster then you can say intervention. Capiche?”

 

“I capiche, Dean.” Cas got out of the car and started walking towards the large cabin in the middle of the Oregonian woods. Where no one would hear them scream, Dean added in his head and he dug out his phone to shoot Sam a quick text with their coordinates. If he didn’t hear from them by monday, he was under strict orders to come, pronto, guns ablazing. 

 

Very reluctantly he opened the car door and started to sprint after Cas. Time for a last ditch attempt to stop this madness.

 

“You know that I’m allergic to bees, heh? I could die out here.”

 

Cas didn’t even turn around.

 

“No you’re not. You are allergic to cats, latex and almonds. I called ahead, here are neither cats nor almonds and I didn’t bring condoms. You’ll be just fine.”

 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open. Sly motherfucker, with his hot implications. Maybe, and that was a big maybe, this week wouldn’t suck as much as he thought it would.

 

___________ _____________ ____________ ____________

 

For an obscure doomsday cult, the cabin was surprisingly cozy. Cute posters of bees and flowers decorated the wooden walls and a pleasant smell of honey hung in the cool air. A large, hand stitched tapestry hung on each far side of the open room, one reading Beesus Saves! and the other Beesus wants you to bee happy!

 

A small man in jeans and t-shirt greeted them with a friendly wave. Dean had expected something more in the realms of of bee patterned nightgowns or yellow striped overalls with wings. He was about to say so to Cas when the man addressed them directly and shook their hands enthusiastically.

 

“You must be Mr.Novak and Mr. Winchester, so glad to have you here. Just know that Beesus, praise be, is completely indifferent to any sexual or romantic orientation.”

 

He smiled widely and Dean couldn’t resist to mutter “well, good for him”, which earned him a poke in the ribs and a raised eyebrow from Cas. The man continued, ignoring their silent exchange.

 

“Mr. Novak, you’ve already come in contact with two of our church members, may they find eternal peace in the Great Hive in heaven, so I’ll keep the introduction short. My name is Bart and I’m one of the elders. If you want to follow me?”

 

He held out his arm in an inviting gesture and crossed the large room. Without even waiting for a response, or making sure that they were following, Bart continued the tour.

 

“As we all know well, the bees are dying, every day less and less of these celestial creatures. And once the bees are gone, the world will fall to hunger and darkness, not the a-pocalypse, the bee-pocalypse.”

 

He looked at them expectantly and they both laughed politely. Bart pointed at the Beesus Saves! wall carpet and made a little wave with his hands before he continued.

 

“But Beesus, praise be, will lead us back into the light and build a better, more beautiful world.” He made that gesture again and Dean realized that he meant to mimic wings buzzing. Fuck his life. Bart was in full on preaching mode now, his voice loud and booming.

 

“All praise Beesús, praise be, who doth pollinate the flowers and blesses us with plentiful honey! Let us sow His seeds and drink from His nectar!”

 

Cas looked at him wide eyed and that was when Dean started to freak. No one would make him drink that kool aide, nectar, whatever. Bart turned around and took Cas’s hands in his.

 

“Brother, I know you have suffered greatly and you might have asked yourself. Why me? Why did I survive when nobody else did? I personally may not be able to provide the answers, but we can help you find them, with the help of Beesus, praise be, You are not alone.”

 

Something Bart said must have gotten under Cas’s skin, Dean could see him swallow hard and his lips twitched. He was about to call it quits and get the hell out of here, but Cas gave him a nod, his sign that he was okay. He smiled weakly at the church elder.

 

“Thank you, Bart, uhm, brother. I’ve indeed come here to seek answers and peace. But you must excuse us, it’s been a long drive and we would like to rest for a while, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course, of course, how thoughtless of me. I’ll show you the sleeping quarters.”

 

He led them into a large dorm with two rows of neatly separated single beds on each long side of the room.

 

“Mr. Novak, this is your bed,” he pointed to the first one on the left side, “and this one over here is yours, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Ever since Cas had returned home from the hospital, they hadn’t spend a night not tangled up with each other, as if they’d to always have make sure the other was still there and breathing. And now he should sleep alone in a crappy bed, 50 feet away from Cas? He shot a pleading look over to Cas, who was just smiling and padding Bart on the shoulder.

 

“Thank you very much for your hospitality, Bart, and please, we are Castiel and Dean, no need to be so formal.”

 

Bart gave another creepy smile and told them he would wake them for dinner. After he had left, Cas walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose, and his cheeks.

 

“I know this isn’t ideal, but let’s just give it one night, okay? If this doesn’t work out, we’ll leave immediately and never speak of it again. Can you do that for me?”

 

Of course he could, what was one day if it brought Cas peace of mind?

 

_____________ ____________ __________ ________________

 

Four sleepless nights later and five long days of worshipping a weird as fuck bee god later, Dean was ready to throw some punches. The group of twelve women and ten men was nice enough, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were keeping him purposefully apart from Cas. They had sent him on endless tours through the dark woods where he had to sow wildflower seeds for, of course, the bees while Cas was more or less kept inside to "meditate and get in contact with his inner hive".

 

He hadn’t shared so much as a quick peck on the lips with his boyfriend and he felt like he was going to explode. He could go weeks and months without sex, he had proven that during the hard time of Cas rehab, but not being able to touch him, feel his skin, his heart beating set him on edge. And Cas didn’t look so good either. He had assured him plenty of time that he was fine, but he clearly was not. And besides that major concern, there was the issue that whatever they put in that fucking honey made him horny as hell.

 

He waited until Hannah, the woman who had been following Cas around the last couple of days, and no, he wasn’t jealous at all, or suspicious, oh no, not him, had gone inside to fetch a glass of water. They were working in the barn, feeding the chicken. The property was much larger than he’d first thought, with stables and silos and whatnot.

 

As soon as Hannah disappeared around the corner, he threw away his bucket of chicken feed and practically pounced on Cas.

 

“If this is the life after the apocalypse, I’ll gladly jump right into the first flaming abyss available.”

 

Cas winced at the word flaming and Dean immediately regretted his choice of words. Stupid.

 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, babe, sometimes I just don’t think. You okay?”

 

Cas sighed and let himself be wrapped in Dean’s strong arms, burying his face into his sweaty shirt. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s not that, well, not all because of that. I somehow thought that,” he let out a sad sigh,” that if I could give these people a piece of what they’ve lost back, I’d feel better, you know, like my life is worth something.”

 

Dean strengthened the grip around Cas’s back, bringing them together as tightly as possible.

 

“Please don’t say that, don’t. You are the smartest, funniest, overall most beautiful human being that has ever existed. I can’t even put into words how much you mean to so many people, to me.” He had to pause to reign in his emotions. “I love you, it hurts how much I love you, I just wish you could love yourself a little bit more.”

 

They swayed back and forth on the spot to the sound of their beating hearts .No one spoke, they just reveled in each others presence. After a couple of minutes, Cas cleared his throat.

 

“So, you think I’m funny.”

 

Dean threw back his head and laughed, releasing some of the tension that had built up during the last four days.

 

“Of course, that’s what you take from my heartfelt speech, you idiot.”

 

The chaste kiss that followed turned into certified role in the hay, both panting, tongues swirling, biting, hands seeking bare flesh, hard cocks grinding together through too much fabric. Dean was on top of Cas, one hand in his open pants and wrapped around cas’s hard dick.

 

He pulled down his own jeans to his knees and took both their leaking cocks in one hand, lubed only by their sweat and precome. Cas rutted against him and it only took a few hard strokes before they both spilled into Dean’s fist, too excited to last long.

 

They lay tangled together, still half undressed when Hannah cleared her throat behind them. Dean groaned and hid his face in Cas’s neck.

 

“You need to learn how to knock,,seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Hannah seemed to be very confused by the whole scenery in front of her and shuffled her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“I don’t understand, there aren’t any doors here, where should I knock?”

 

Dean could feel Cas’s chest shaking with suppressed laughter, he was no help at all. Dean turned his face to Hannah.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Reminded of her duty, Hannah straightened her shoulders and some of her former confidence crept back into her features.

 

“I came to tell you that today is the day of fertility. We all washed up for the orgy already. May Beesus, praise be, maketh our body’s nectar as sweet as honey and sow His seeds!" 

 

Dean was up on his feet in no time, mumbling audibly “well fuck me sideways, I so called it” and dragging Cas past the bewildered woman.

 

“Oh hell no, woman! Good luck with your, bodily fluids and your Beesus business,” Hannah interrupted with a well timed “Praise be!” and Dean slapped a palm to his face.

 

“Yeah, praise yourself, we’re out of here. Don’t call us, we’ll call you.”

 

They ignored the group of naked people gathered in the big meeting room, threw their belongings into two duffel bags and were out of the cabin before anybody could’ve stopped them.

 

Dean left the driveway with screeching tires and they didn’t speak until the house vanished into the rearview mirror. 

 

“We should’ve at least told Bart that we’re leaving, Dean. That’s just not how you beehive.”

 

Dean kept his eyes on the road, but Cas could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“To bee honeyst, hive tried my best not to look at the naked men, but have you seen Dave? I know beauty is in the eye of the beeholder, but that was not a very attractive beehind.”

 

Dean pressed his lips together tightly in a last ditch attempt of staying mad at Cas for the whole cult experience.

 

“Do you think they play some music during the orgy? I wonder what they like. Perhaps Let it Bee? Or something from Sting?”

 

The car swerved a little when Dean broke out into tears of laughter.

 

“I hate you so much right now!”

 

Cas bit his lower lip.

 

“Are we okay? No hard feelings?”

 

Dean put his hand on Cas’s knee and squeezed lightly.

 

“We’re good, don’t worry. Man, I can’t wait to see Sam’s face when I tell him about it. What’s next on your agenda? Mountaineering, swimming with sharks?”

 

“Well, there’s a nice motel down the road,I thought we could give that sideways fucking a try you were talking about earlier. What do you think?”

 

Dean put the pedal to the metal. Hell yes, he was totally on board with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my writing worthwile and keep me breathing, so feel free to leave plenty :)
> 
> You can also talk to me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
